1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for providing redundancy within physically separate networks through the use of separate spanning trees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, companies often have offices that are geographically dispersed. Each of these geographical locations typically supports a separate physical network. Each of these networks may provide access to data, applications, and other network resources. Such a network may be referred to as a “data center.”
In order to support communication among multiple geographically dispersed networks, companies often support a single Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN). In order to support communication among the geographically dispersed networks, a single spanning tree generated via the Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) is often deployed for the VLAN over the geographically dispersed networks.
With the increase of globally dispersed offices, the number of data centers is increasing. Unfortunately, the STP may not be reliable over a large number of hops and logical interfaces.